


Bulletproof

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: Klaus was no longer looking at a startled Hazel. Now he was looking at a startled Hazel plus the business end of a gun.
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Kudos: 28





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tinyarmedtrex on tumblr: "I'm bulletproof, but please, don't shoot me."

Klaus was no longer looking at a startled Hazel. Now he was looking at a startled Hazel plus the business end of a gun. His mind raced for something to say that would convince Hazel to let him go.

“I’m bulletproof!” Klaus exclaimed. “But please don’t shoot me,” he added in a rush, lifting his hands.

Five came through the doorway beside Hazel at a sprint, knocking Hazel, the gun, and himself to the floor. The gun went off. Klaus heard something shatter behind him.

“Yeah, don’t shoot him,” Five said sardonically. He got up and straightened his lapels. “He’ll whine about it for weeks.”


End file.
